22, It's Day For Me!
by Akane Ukitake
Summary: Ichigo baru saja menikah dengan Rukia sebulan lalu. Mereka kira kini mereka akan benar-benar hidup bahagia. Namun ada suatu kejadian yang membuat hidup mereka kacau! Bagaimana ini?


22, It's day for me!

**Decslaimer:** Bleach it's Tite Kubo, 22, It's day for me it's Akane Ukitake.

**Genre: **Humor (diragukan), Romance (ini juga diragukan).

**Warning : **Garing, A.U, Typo, nyeleneh. EYD kurang diperhatikan.

**Summary : **Ichigo baru saja menikah dengan Rukia sebulan lalu. Mereka kira kini mereka akan benar-benar hidup bahagia. Namun ada suatu kejadian yang membuat hidup mereka kacau! Bagaimana ini?

**Note :** _Hehehe..saya buat fic baru lagi nih…buat ganti yang Temu Idola dulu..siapa tau bisa menghibur. Coz saya bener-bener bingung di chap 2 cerita itu. But ditunggu saja ya? Gak bakal lama-lama deh…^_^. Saya janji!_

Happy Reading

_Chapter 1 : The Weeding_

_11 November 2011…_

_Pukul 12 siang…_

_Gereja Karakura Town…_

_Suasana yang benar-benar romantis…_

" Aduh..Ichigo aku benar-benar gugup! Bagaimana ini? Aku tak yakin bisa membaca sumpah itu dengan baik…" kata Rukia setengah berbisik sambil berjalan menuju pendeta yang akan mengikat mereka berdua dalam upacara suci ini.

" Tenanglah…semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Kalau kau gugup genggam erat-erat tanganku, bagaimana?" jawab Ichigo menenangkan Rukia dengan senyum manisnya.

" Baiklah…terimakasih Ichigo…"

_Dan inilah saatnya kedua insan itu mengucapkan janji suci sehidup semati…_

_ Ci..cuit…_

Tampak Rukia benar-benar gugup dengan bagian ini. Ia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir, bahkan lupa dengan sumpah yang harus ia ucapkan. Keringat dingin,sebesar biji jagung mulai menetes di pelipisnya. Ichigo yang mengetahui itu memberikan isyarat untuk menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Rukia hanya menurut dan menggenggam tangan calon suaminya itu. Dan saat Ichigo mengucapkan sumpah..

" AW…Sakit!" kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo.

Para hadirin bingung, pendeta bingung, Rukia bingung, Author bingung, sampai Dewi Persik juga bingung (?)

" Ichigo ada apa?" tanya Rukia.

" Eh..maaf, kau menggenggam tanganku amat erat, sehingga terasa sakit." kata Ichigo.

" Tidak, harusnya aku yang meminta maaf mengacaukan sumpahmu tadi.."ttimpal Rukia dengan wajah menyesal, kini ia menunduk dan tak berani melihat wajah Ichigo. Ichigo melepaskan pegangan tangan Rukia dan memegang wajah Rukia yang munggil itu.

" Jangan menunduk, kau tidak salah kok, sebaiknya kita ulangi saja."kata-kata Ichigo yang sederhana itu ditambah lagi dengan senyuman mautnya membuat hati Rukia terasa aneh, ringan sekali rasanya. Lalu pipi Rukia merona, karena tadi sempat pake Pond's(?)

" Baiklah, pendeta boleh kami ulangi lagi?" kata Ichigo, sang pendeta hanya mengangguk.

" Ichigo Kurosaki, apakah kamu bersedia mencintai wanita ini, sebagai istrimu disaat suka dan duka?"

" Ya, aku bersedia mencintai wanita ini, sebagai istriku disaat suka dan duka."jawab Ichigo dengan mantap.

" Rukia Kuchiki, apa kamu bersedia mencintai pria ini sebagai suamimu disaat suka dan duka?"

" Ak..ak..ku..kh.." Rukia menjawabnya dengan terbata-bata.

Sekali lagi, para hadirin bingung, pendeta bingung, Ichigo bingung, dan Dian Sastro juga bingung ( Dian Sastro sama Dewi Persik diundang lho!)(?)

" Apa kamu tak apa-apa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo dengan cemas.

" Tidak suaraku hanya sedikit serak, jadi maaf akan aku ulangi lagi."kata Rukia.

" Ini aku kasik permen Mentos!" kata Ichigo mengeluarkan permen Mentos dari dalam saku celananya.

_PAUSE!_

_INI MAU CERITA ATAU PROMOSI?_

_PLAY!_

" Baiklah, Rukia Kuchiki, apa kamu bersedia mencintai pria ini sebagai suamimu disaat suka dan duka?"

" Ya, aku bersedia mencintai pria ini sebagai suamiku disaat suka dan duka."kata Rukia dengan jelas walau agak sedikit ragu-ragu.

_Tepat pukul 12.30, mereka telah sah menjadi suami istri. _

" Sekarang boleh gak?" tanya Ichigo sambil menunjuk pipinya.

" Eh? Jangan dulu donk!" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum genit.

_# Song : Gadis Genit~ Vidi Aldiano_

_ Lho? Vidi Aldiano juga diundang ya?_

" A..a..padahal aku maunya sekarang.."kata Ichigo layaknya anak kecil.

" Kamu ini gak berubah ya? Ingat, gak boleh mengumbar kemesraan di tempat umum!" kata Rukia menasehati Ichigo sepertinya, naruri ibunya sudah muncul.

" Iya..ya.."kata Ichigo lesu.

" Sebaiknya kita lempar buket bunga ini, banyak yang nunggu tuh!" kata Rukia yang sweetdrop ngelihat Ichigo masih manyun.

" Iya..iya"

" Oke...One..Two..Three…!"kata Rukia sok inggris *digaplok Rukia

Dan keributan pun terjadi…

" AKU YANG AKAN MENDAPATKANNYA!"kata Nanao.

" GUE YANG BAKAL DAPATIN!" kata Rangiku sambil mendorong Nanao.

" GUE DONK!" kata Soifong.

" Aduh..gue pendek lagi! Gimana cara dapatinnya nih?" kata Toushirou.

_Dan buket bunga jatuh pada…_

" APA? YAMA-JII?"

_ Semua histeris, sampai author pun nangis bombai, guling-guling dilantai._

" Asyik…gue bisa nikah lagi nih.."kata Yama-jii.

_GUBRAK…_

" Kali kurang beruntung ya?'kata Nanao.

" Aduh..kenapa kakek yang bisa dapatin ya?"tanya Soifong.

" Gue gak ngerti deh…"

_Back to Rukia n'd Ichigo…_

" Buka mulutmu Rukia, kuenya mau masuk…tut…tut..tut.."kata Ichigo mengoda Rukia.

" Ini juga udah buka Ichigo dan satu lagi, sekarang aku sudah besar Ichigo!"jawab Rukia.

" Hehehe..iya..iya..Rukia besar!"

" E..e..Ichigo ini!"

Setelah berbagai acara telah mereka lewati, mereka akhirnya pulang ke rumah baru mereka. Semua yang menghadiri acara itu juga tampak bahagia. Namun berbeda dengan Byakuya dan Orihime. Mereka terpaksa melihat keadaan yang menurut mereka sangat menyakitkan. AW! Bukan AW makanan itu #promosi lagi.

But author berpesan : _Jangan sampai bunuh diri ya? Cuman gara-gara fic ini, kalian malah bunuh diri!_

Byakuya: TAU GAK LOE!, GUE GAK TERIMA ADIK GUE DI AJAK OLEH SI MESUM ITU!

Orihime : Kurosaki-kun…! Kenapa kamu tinggalin aku! Kukira hubungan kita istimewa…hu..wa…Kurosaki-kun!

Author : Kalian pasrah aja…

Byakuya + Orihime : Gak..gak..gak kuat..gak..gak..kuat..aku gak kuat…

Author : Sama Playboy…Playboy!

_Aduh…semua pada gila nih…kita lihat aja yuk IchiRuki…_

" Rukia.."kata Ichigo

" Iya..kenapa?"jawab Rukia dengan tenang.

" Sekarang, aku sudah boleh memanggilmu sebagai seorang ibu?"

" Tentu saja, dan ada juga yang ingin kutanyakan padamu.."kata Rukia.

" Tentu, apa itu?"

" Kau ingat hari ibu?"tanya Rukia.

" Ehmm..tanggal 22 Desember kan?" jawab Ichigo.

" Lalu…ada satu hal yang kau lupakan!"kata Rukia dengan senyum rahasia.

" Aku tak akan pernah lupa, itu hari ulang tahunmu kan?"

" Ah..syukurlah kau ingat!"kata Rukia dengan leganya. Ia kira suaminya itu bakal melupakan hari terbaiknya itu.

" Aku tidak akan lupa, aku janji!" kata Ichigo memberikan kelingkingnya kepada Rukia.

"Janji ya?"kata Rukia.

" Aku janji! Walau dalam keadaan apapun, aku akan selalu mengingatnya!"kata Ichigo. Setelah itu Rukia mengeratkan kelingkingnya dengan Ichigo sebagai tanda janji mereka selamanya. Dan canda tawa mereka menghiasi hari yang indah dan bahagia itu.

_So sweet…_

TO BE CONTINUED

Sedikit dari Author..^_^

Hehehe..gimana aneh ya? Fic ini saya buat tanpa bantuan Senpai Fya, aduh..bener-bener hasilnya hancur banget! Saya gak tau harus ngomong apa lagi. Karena jika saya ngomong lagi, ini fic bener-bener jadi berantakan. Naah..untuk itulah..saya butuh REVIEW dari readers. Oh,ya sekali lagi terimakasih, buat senpai yang udh review di chapter Temu Idola, saran-sarannya pasti saya laksanakan sebaik-baiknya. Jadi, thank you very much and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
